Just a Crush
by XxBlack-SnowflakexX
Summary: It's been a few months since Pitch's attempted takeover, and now he's back. Jack may or may not have a crush ;) Love triangle throughout much of the story. Jackx? Read and find out!
1. Visiting Tooth

**Hi everyone! **

**This is my first story :) but just a test-run. Please read, I know it's not anything new, but if you like the first chapter, than please comment on it, so I know if you'd like me to continue it! I already am kind of finished with the second chapter, so if you like it, stay tuned!  
**

Everything was alive and brimming with activity at Tooth's palace. The little baby tooth fairies were bringing in more then a thousand teeth a minute, and Tooth was having trouble keeping track of them all. She had a clipboard in one hand and was checking off children's names quicker and with more enthusiasm then anyone else could have. After all, she loved her job more then almost anything in the whole world. She hardly ever took breaks, and even when she did, they were short. She wouldn't give up her job for the whitest, cleanest teeth in the world. Not even Jack Frost's teeth.

Well, MAYBE Jack's teeth.

Tooth shivered, and made a mental note to grab a coat of some sort of cloak when she next had a bit of free time. The temperature had been quickly dropping ever since noon, and it looked as if it were to about to snow outside. But Jack wasn't here. Thank god. Whenever he showed up, the baby fairies and Tooth had trouble focusing on work.

Not that Tooth liked him or anything. No. Nope. Never. They were both GUARDIANS, for gods sake, they both knew their duties were much more important. Sure, he was nice and funny, and great to be around, but duties were still more important then friendships. Or romances.

Tooth pushed Jack out of her mind. She still had a lot of work to do and-

A big gust of wind blew the front doors open, and the air had gotten a tad bit colder.  
_Speak of the devil_ Tooth thought grimly

"Hey Tooth," Jack glided in the front hall on a thin sheet of ice that formed around his feet and melted away behind him.

Immediately, all the mini fairies stopped everything they were doing and flew over to Jack to greet him. He was surrounded by mini fairies circling him and pulling at his clothes, trying to get his attention, swooning and dropping out of the air when he looked at them. Tooth could feel her face turn a shade pinker at the sight of him, but gave herself a mental slap and flew over to Jack.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked when Tooth approached him. Fairies were now tugging at his hair to get him to look at them. This had to stop, _now_.

"Fairies, get back to work!" she exclaimed loudly. They reluctantly left him, and continued their work.

Tooth turned back to Jack, and opened her her mouth to tell him to come back later, but her mouth said differently.

"It's fine, I was just about to take a break anyway. What do you need, Jack?"

She was surprised at herself. Wasn't she just telling herself that her duties as Tooth fairy were more important then Jack?

Jack grinned up at her "I wanted some advise on some stuff. I figured that you would be the best person to ask."

Tooth raised an eyebrow "What kind of advise?"

Jack turned a deep shade of blue. Tooth wondered if that was his way of blushing. If it was, it was very cute.

Jack looked back up at her "I mean, I kinda sorta maybe like this girl...and..." he stopped. "Y'know what, never mind, It's stupid, I'll just ask someone else..." he started to turn towards the door

Tooth shook her head "That's not stupid Jack." Interesting. Jack had a crush.

Jack sheepishly turned back "Well, I know this girl, and I haven't known her for very long, but I really, really like her. She's really pretty, and whenever I see her, It's like looking at a beautiful sunset or waterfall. We talk sometimes, but we don't see each other all that much. I want...I want to tell her how I feel about her, but I don't know how."

Tooth's heart sped up. Couldn't it be possible that she was the one he had a crush on her? What he said, it was very true they hadn't known each other for very long, and they hadn't talked much since Pitch was defeated. And he was coming to her, of all the other people in the world he could have asked, he came to her. Maybe because he thought the best way to find out what is crush liked was to ask the crush herself? It could be true.

"Tooth?" Jack waved his staff in front of her face. She realized she had paused for quite a while.

"Well most girls would like to get to know you a little better before they want to become your girlfriend." Tooth supplied

"You mean, like ask her out?"

"Well I wouldn't say, 'Hey, want to go out with me?'. Make it sound casual, like you're asking a friend if they want to hang out with you." she answered.

Jack studied Tooth for a moment, and then nodded "Thanks Tooth. Anything else?"

Tooth thought for a moment. What would she want from a boy?

"Compliments. And perhaps a small gift or two to help it along."

Jack grinned up at her, and she melted on the inside.

"Great. Thanks again Tooth." and turned around.

"Any time!" she replied, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Hey, are you gonna come over to North's place to prepare for the Christmas party next week?" he asked over his shoulder

Tooth bobbed her head "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Cool. See you next week!" He glided out the door the same way he came in. A few mini fairies stopped what they were doing to get a good look at him as he went out.

"Fairies, back to work!" she called to them again, and turned back to her clipboard.

As she looked down at the list of names, Tooth's mind couldn't help but think back to what Jack had said about his crush. It was very well possible that he had a crush on her. How many other girls did he know anyway?

Don't get your hopes up she thought to herself it's just as possible that he could like someone else. But her mind was already jumping to conclusions. Even though she would never admit it, she was hoping deep down that Jack would ask her out.

**Nothing you haven't read before, right? But I promise, the next chapter will be better :)**


	2. Thinking of you

**Hey again! Snowflake here!**

**I finished the second chapter just this afternoon, and I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to post it, so here we are :)**

**Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! This chapter is a little longer than the last one, and I just want to make it clear, if it wasn't already overwhelmingly apparent, I am a JackxTooth fan**

_North Pole, one week later_

Tooth pulled the cupcakes out of North's big oven , and set them on the counter just as Jack was walking through the kitchen. In the corner of her eye, she spied him quickly sticking his index finger in the bowl of strawberry frosting and swiping out a large gob of the stuff. He slowly raised his finger to his mouth, and-

"Jack Frost!" Tooth exclaimed "Don't you dare put that in your mouth. That frosting is for the cupcakes!"

Jack turned and grinned, putting his finger behind his back "Who, me? I didn't take any frosting!"

Tooth buzzed up to him and grabbed the hand behind his back, exposing the strawberry frosting that hung on from the finger. She shook her head at him.

"How stupid do you think I am? You better not eat that, Jack, I'm warning you. Give it back!" Tooth said sternly.

He mockingly raised it to his mouth "OOooooo, she's warning me" he grinned.

When he moved to pop it in his mouth, Tooth again grabbed his hand. The two struggled with Jack's wrist for a short while, until finally Jack held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, have it your way!" Jack smeared the pink frosting onto the feathers on the top of Tooth's head. Tooth staggered back in horror, and he laughed at the expression on her face.

Tooth straitened up "You're digging your own grave, buster." she growled.

Jack had tears running down his face from al his laughter. Tooth stuck her own finger into the bowl and scooped up a larger gob of strawberry frosting than Jack's. She descended upon him, smearing her own frosting into his hair. Now it was Tooth's turn to laugh at Jack's expression as he registered his newly pink-frosting hairstyle.

Jack grinned up at her "So the frosting wars have begun!" he scooped up a small handful of frosting from the bowl again and threw it in Tooth's direction, hitting her in the chest. Tooth stumbled back, regained her feet, and stuck her hand in the bowl for more icing.

Their war of strawberry frosting raged for quite a while in North's kitchen. At last Tooth reached back into the bowl for more ammunition, but there was none left in the bowl. Desperate for a weapon, she grabbed the bowl of cupcake batter and dumped it on Jack's head.

Jack waved his hands in the air, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "I surrender, I surrender."

They looked at each other, covered in frosting (and in Jack's case, cake batter) and then suddenly burst out laughing together. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice Bunny enter the large kitchen, now a former battlefield of pink strawberry frosting. He stared at the two in the center of the kitchen, laughing their heads off at the mess they made.

They both noticed Bunny at the same time, shaking his head at the mess around them.

"Y'know what mates? I'm not even going to ask what happened. You'd better clean up fast before North comes back and realizes you two destroyed his kitchen." Bunny's expression only made them laugh harder. Bunny shook his head at them, but eventually laughed too.

Bunny pointed back at them on his way out. "I'm serious, though. You'd best make yourselves scarce after you finish cleaning."

Tooth nodded, serious again "I'll make another batch of cupcakes tomorrow, Bunny." she gazed back at Jack "And I'll be sure to lock him out of the kitchen next time."

Jack chuckled at her "You started it, anyway."

Tooth whirled around "I did not!" but Bunny didn't hear either of them. He had left to go decorate the tree in the front hall.

Tooth started to clean by herself with a mop, but Jack got out a washcloth and began to scrub the cabinets and windows.

Tooth blushed when she realized what he was doing "Jack, you don't need to help me clean."

Jack shook his head "I started it. Anyway, cleaning can be fun!" he turned to the record player that sat on the kitchen table and turned on so it was playing Christmas music.

"Dance with me, Tooth!"

Tooth blushed harder, but Jack had already grabbed her hand, and he twirled her around with one arm while he took Tooth's mop and started cleaning with it using the other arm.

Within a short time, the kitchen was sparkling, as it had been before the great frosting fight. The song ended just as Tooth had scraped the last bit of batter off the floor where Jack had been sitting. She stood up, and admired the kitchen's cleanliness. Jack, however, was still dancing to the song that had just ended in the middle of the kitchen.

Tooth looked up at the clock on the wall. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, she could make another batter before the Christmas party.

Jack had stopped dancing to the non-existent music, and had strolled over to where Tooth was standing.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, picking a piece of frosting from her head feathers. Tooth hid her blush with a fake cough.

Jack took no notice of this, and answered his own question "We should totally go skating! I know a rink around the pole where we could go!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Tooth's wrist and waved his staff.

A large gust of wind blew open the window over the kitchen sink. The wind lifted Jack off his feet, and blew him out the window. Tooth hesitated at the spot she stood. Jack peeked in the window, and stuck his head back in the kitchen.

"Come ON Tooth!" he pleaded "I'll get hot chocolate after we skate."

Skating AND hot chocolate. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Jack grinned and pulled her out into the cold air, and they took off, Tooth following him South.

When Jack had said 'ice skating' Tooth assumed he had meant a small pond concealed by trees somewhere in Alaska. She didn't know that when Jack Frost said 'ice skating' he meant a frozen pond the size of a soccer field complete with ramps and jumps, not far from where North's workshop was. When she asked if it was safe, he merely laughed.

"Come, dear Toothiana!" as he skated out far on the pond (or lake, it was big enough to be either one).

She blushed and hid her face. He had called her _dear_! Then she shook herself for being foolish, and stepped out onto the pond. That was before she realized she had never, not once, skated before in her life. She slipped and landed on her back.

Jack glided over, and she glared at him. He made it look so easy!

"Lemme help you there, Tooth." he held his staff out for her to grab onto. She gripped it hard in her hand, and Jack pulled her up.

"Skating is always hard for people who never learned early on," he explained to her "You need to take it slow. It's like walking for some people. Eventually you'll get the hang of it." He held out the end of his staff again, and Tooth grasped it firmly in her hand.

Jack started skating slowly while pulling Tooth behind him. They skated in small circles to start out so Tooth could learn the easy way, but within the next hour or so, she was doing twirls and jumps like a pro.

She and Jack eventually started a game of one-on-one ice hockey. They were both skating towards the puck at amazing speeds when Tooth hit a rough spot on the ice. He skate hit a rock, and she tumbled forward, landing on her hands and knees.

Jack turned around with quite some urgency "Tooth!" he skated over as fast as he could to the figure sprawled out on the ground, and kneeled beside her.

"Tooth, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Tooth stared up at him, and then slowly started to get to her feet, but slipped again and started to tumble towards the ground. Jack caught her by her arm, and positioned her so she stood strait again.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked. Tooth held out her hands, which had been scraped badly during her wipe-out. They had started to bleed.

Jack began to steer her towards the edge of the ice, but Tooth stopped him

"I'm a guardian, Jack, I can handle a few scrapes." She tried to pull away from him

"Those are not just 'a few scrapes'. They're bleeding. They could get infected. Come on, Tooth, let's put some snow on them." Jack pulled her closer to him, so Tooth was pressed up against his chest. She almost sighed, but her worker-bee side stopped her from doing so.

_You are both Guardians, for heaven's sake!_ her worker side sighed _you have your duties. Imagine what the others would say! Things will never be the same with you two again! What would you do if you broke up? How would you work together then?_

Tooth's romantic, teen-girl side fought back _Who cares what the others would say?! You can't let what other people think get in the way of your feelings! You like him! You like his company and his jokes and his smile and the way he makes you feel when you're with him! You help other children all the time, why can't you just let yourself have this one?_

The romantic side of Tooth was right. She let go of her concerns as a guardian, and relaxed against Jack's chest. It was a nice feeling the mild chill that ran up her spine when she touched him. She didn't try to stop the blush from running to her cheeks when he sat down next to her in the snow. She didn't move away when he accidentally touched her hand as he reached for a clump of snow to heal her hand. She didn't lose her cool when he held her hand in his to place the cold ice on her palm.

Then there was a long silence.

Tooth suddenly had the urge to kiss him right on the cheek, as a thank you for taking her skating. But she could never do that. She could never muster enough courage to do that, not in a million years. Not until she knew for sure that he liked her back. But wasn't all the evidence there? He had, pretty much, asked her out on a date, and she had said yes. Before her mind even knew what she was doing, Tooth had asked the question.

"Jack, the other day when you said you liked someone, who did you mean?"

Jack turned a deep shade of blue, even bluer than last week. He shook his head at her.

"No one."

"Someone isn't no one."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will. Bunny did, and North did too."

"I'm not North, and I am certainly not Bunnymund."

Jack gave Tooth a pained look but didn't say anything for a long while. Then he got up suddenly

"Y'know, we haven't done the hot chocolate part yet. I'll go make some."

"I'll come with you." Tooth said, trying to get up too.

Jack shook his head "You're still healing there. My house isn't that far away. I'll go and make some and fly back with it, 'kay?"

Jack didn't wait for an answer. He took off in the air, and soon he was just a tiny speck in the sky.

Tooth felt awful. She didn't intend to make him feel uncomfortable, she just wanted to know for sure. Did he think she didn't like him back? Was it something else, much worse than that? Tooth pondered on this for a while. What could be worse than being rejected by his crush? She was still wondering when he flew back with a hot thermos and two cups.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Jack was in a much better mood now than he was before. He passed one cup to her and poured the brown, thick, creamy liquid into hers, and did the same to his. They slowly drained their cups in silence, not pausing to speak until their cup was completely drained of the delicious drink.

"Hand feeling better?" Jack asked

Tooth nodded. The bleeding had stopped by now, and the scrapes that had been so deep before were now just a bright pink. They both stood at the same time, and packed up the flask and cups.

"Ready?" Jack asked, and Tooth nodded "Good, I'll race you back!" and he took off into the air, with Tooth close behind.

* * * *

One high-speed, intense, and fairly dangerous race later, Tooth and Jack landed on the roof of North's palace. They were both laughing hysterically.

"You nearly ran over that little child!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Keyword '_Nearly_' my dear Toothiana." he grinned at her.

She turned slightly pink. He called her that again. Then she shivered.

"Gosh, I forgot it gets darker here faster..."she trailed off, looking at the darkness above her head.

Jack shook her head "You'd better get inside."

"What about you?"

"North banned me from spending the night here. Like, forever. And, I've got a house about a half-mile from here, so there's no point in taking up room here." Jack spun his staff in his hand.

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow!" Jack turned to leave.

"Jack! Wait!"

Jack turned around before he realized what was coming.

"Can you please tell me who your crush is? Pretty please? I swear I won't laugh."

He turned around all the way. "You swear on it? You really do?" Tooth nodded

Jack took a deep breath "Well, the girl I like...she's...she's..."

Tooth was mentally prodding him to get on with it.

"She's... The spirit of Valentine's Day!" Jack exclaimed then turned around again

"There, I said it. Thanks for not laughing, Tooth."

Tooth stood, open mouthed at him as he jumped into the air, and flying away. Flying away from her, as her world and her heart crumbled around her.

**Before all you JackxTooth fans get out your torches and pitchforks, I just want to point out that this chapter may be over, but the story is not :) Remember what I said at the top, I AM a JackxTooth fan. Stay tuned, and there may be a happy ending for the Frostbite fans!**

**Or, y'know, maybe not ;) The story isn't over yet!**


	3. The idea

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I was being kinda lazy**.** This chapter isn't great, but it's an update. I'm kinda making this up as I go, and except for one other scene, I don't know what's going to happen next.**

**Or maybe I do, and I'm not telling you :)**

_North pole, three weeks later._

Jack arrived early, which was odd, because Jack almost never arrived early. He would always run into some sort of trouble, or forget about these guardian meetings that were held every month or so. He found them kind of pointless, but nobody really asked his opinion, so he kept his mouth shut. But this time, he arrived early to ask North about something.

North was fiddling with a little toy monkey-robot thing when Jack burst through the windows, clearly out of breath.

"Jack!" North exclaimed "You are half an hour early! And for the sixteenth time, must you always come in through the window?"

"Sorry, North. It's just my way of life." Jack was grinning

"Why are you so happy, boy?" North asked

"I told you North! I'm in love! I think it's the first time, too!" Jack happily glided across the floor to North's workbench.

North sighed. He didn't want to burst the young boy's bubble. He just so happened to meet the spirit of love in Paris, a few months ago. It was love at first sight for Jack, and like a boy would to his father, Jack came to North for advise.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Jack." North had warned him "She is the spirit of love, and you cannot assume that many a man has fallen in love with her before."

"But you don't understand, North" he had said "This one is different, I can feel it!"

And so he had gone and given her small gifts and taken her on little 'dates' but that was the extent of it. North did believe that he went to Tooth at some point during all this to ask for advise, but Tooth had given him nothing new. He needed something else to give the 'just friends' relationship a little push. But no ideas came. At least not yet.

North had just become aware that Jack was still talking about her. "-And after that we went to a small cafe and got something black and weird-tasting..."

"Coffee?" North supplied warily

"Yeah! Coffee! And then we-" North cut Jack off

"I get the idea." North sighed "Do you plan to keep going on like this?"  
Jack shook his head "I've got an idea that includes everyone. I'll bring it up during the meeting."

North would have advised him to keep quiet in front of the other guardians. Especially Tooth. Right after the Christmas party, she went out of her way to avoid Jack, and whenever his name was mentioned, her eyes would well up and she would excuse herself from the room. North would bet a month's worth of eggnog that it had something to do with Aimera and Jack together. She had always adored Jack for whatever reason.

But North held his tongue and let Jack ramble on about how lovely Aimera was or where he would take her on their next date. North stuck Jack to Sandy when he arrived and went to his quarters to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

"As you all know, It has been nearly a year since Pitch's attempted takeover," North stood at the head of the table, voice booming over the small audience.

North enjoyed being the leader of this tiny band of legends. He felt so important, so needed, among this group. They all expected him to know what he was doing. Was it a burden? Yes, it was. But it was also wonderful in a way.

But now, in front, looking over his little team, he could tell that normalcy was not present in this tiny meeting room. Jack was staring dreamily off into the distance, not listening to anything anyone was saying. Sandy was glancing back and forth between Tooth and Jack, like watching a time bomb about to go off. Tooth, had taken the seat farthest from Jack, which was the most prominent change in the room, and Bunny... well, Bunny was just being Bunny, not currently important.

The lack of normalcy seemed to center around Jack and Tooth. Not that Jack could tell the difference, with him in la-la land. Sandy seemed to know what was going on, as he always somehow did. Bunny was oblivious to whatever was happening. North didn't think Tooth was aware that she was causing anything. Lately she seemed distant, off in her own world, not really present in any conversation that happened to be taking place.

But no matter. The meeting must go on.

"Recent check-ups on our prisoner have told us that he is being quieter than usual. Pitch doesn't answer our questions, and he seems to be planning something." North went on, "There are many ways out of his lair, and he is free to roam as he pleases, with yeti supervision at all times. And yet I feel that there is something I don't know about. Questions? Comments?"

Bunny shook his head "I think you're being paranoid, North. He was stripped of most of his power, and you have someone posted at the exits of all of his tunnels. You have nothing to fear."  
"Many fear what they do not know," North countered "I do not have the ability to post guards within his mind, and he had us pretty good last time."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we can tighten security." Bunny sighed "I don't know anyone who can get through the yetis, but I have no problem installing my own security measures."

"That works well. Now on to our next order of business..." North shifted uncomfortably "Jack, I believe you wanted to take the stage?"

Jack snapped out of his daydream, and his face split into a wide smile "Yeah, I wanted to propose an idea that all you guys could help out on!" Tooth muttered something from the other side of the table. Jack took no notice, and began pacing back and forth.

"I want to want to make my relationship with Aimera real. I want her to think of me as her boyfriend. I want her to love me just as much as I love her, and I have an idea to make that happen." He jumped on the table and continued his speech.

"I'd like to have a picnic. Somewhere in France, I don't care where. You guys could come along to make the situation less awkward, and then right at the end, where everyone is laughing and having fun, I'll tell her how I feel, and give her a gift." Jack looked over at everyone, looking for a reaction.

There was silence. Then Bunny spoke, "I don't have a problem with that, mate. We're here to make children happy, and technically speaking, you are still sorta a child. I'm in, if were where to do this."

Sandy shot a concerned glance over at Tooth, but put one thumb above his head to show that he was okay with the plan too.

North didn't feel like there was any problem with Jack's proposal. Bunny had stated it right, the Guardians came together to make people happy. North was also curious to see this spirit of love. He had heard stories but had never met her in person.

North raised his hand as well, "I see no problem with the plan." he said

Now everyone stared at Tooth. She was the only one who hadn't said a thing, and right now, she looked as if she were to cry.

North knew it would mean so much to Jack if she agreed to follow through with the plan. She must have known that too, but she was obviously torn as to what to do.

Slowly, as if she was making the worst choice of her life, she nodded her head. She said nothing, but it was enough for Jack.

"WOO-HOOOOO!" he exclaimed, leaping into the air and flying out of the room. Sandy cautiously followed him out the door. North sighed. When would there ever be a point where he could adjourn meetings normally without someone leaving without being excused from room?

The other two took the hint and began gathering up their things to leave. Bunny jumped through his hole, and Tooth quickly turned and flew towards the door...right into the doorframe. Her papers scattered everywhere.

"Tooth, are you alright?" North asked, concerned, and bent down to help her pick up paper.

"I'm fine." She whispered, so North simply shrugged and continued helping. Until he came across a certain paper on the floor.

"Tooth...what's this?" he held up the paper for her to see, and her eyes widened in horror. It was a large heart with Jack and Tooth's names written in the center in Tooth's handwriting.

"N-nothing!" she spluttered, and snatched the paper back from North's hands.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," North began, but Tooth had already flew out of the room, leaving behind North and several of her papers.

North sighed. Things had just gotten ten times more complicated.

**Bum bum bum BUMMMMMMMMMMM! The love triangle is about to start :D**

**Stay tuned and please comment :)**


	4. The picnic in Paris

**yay, I'm back!**

**I've been kinda wrapped up in writing 'The winter staff' (another kinda-frostbite story) So I haven't really been updating this chapter. This one is kinda sad, but I promise, it will get better.**

_Yet another week or two later..._

Tooth fixed the feathers on the top of her head in front of her bedroom mirror. Today was going to horrible, but she had to do it. She had agreed to follow through. And oh, how she regretted doing so.

Tooth sighed and fell backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her large bedroom at the tallest tower of her palace. It was a beautiful green-and-blue bedspread, not that different from her feathers. The room itself was the color of her eyes, and lined with gold designs of teeth and feathers and children playing. She had designed the room herself. But now was not a time to feel proud of her glorious work.

Tooth rolled onto her side and tried to prevent the tears from spilling out from her eyes. How was it fair? How did Jack end up falling in love with someone else? She had always adored him, but why was it so difficult for him to love her back? What was so wrong about her? She stared out the window, perhaps hoping for the answer to come flying through the window.

It didn't. She rolled onto her back again.

She did really, really, like him now. Before it was just a stupid fangirl crush. Now it was really love that she felt for him. True, honest-to-god love, that would never be returned because he fell in love with some stupid spirit who lived in Paris no less. Who had pink hair and drank lattes and did other girly things. Tooth could never be that kind of person.

What was her name again? Aimera? Tooth vaguely recalled a story about her, probably a story told by North.

Aimera Valentina was a French spirit who lingered around the city of Paris, waiting for love. She had a little angel that followed her around or something. And she was also the first spirit to make herself a spirit of something without being chosen by MiM. Legend said that she created the first rose of love, and proclaimed herself the spirit of that element. MiM didn't trust her fully, so he made her little follower angel Cupid, to work side by side with Aimera.

Unfortunately, Cupid wasn't calling the shots. Nowadays she just followed Aimera around, making people fall in love out of boredom, and on orders from Aimera and MiM. She took orders from no one else except for fate.

MiM didn't trust her. Cupid took orders from her. Those were that facts. Tooth wondered if Jack knew or cared.

* * *

Tooth arrived at the park in which they were supposed to meet. Late, no less. Sandy was relaxing on a picnic blanket, Bunny was fiddling with the flowers he was sitting near, trying to make them grow larger. North was chewing on a sandwich in an absent-minded way, glancing over at the picnic blanket to their right.

Jack and the Spirit of love were sitting on that one.

Tooth sourly noted that they seemed to be having a good time. Jack was sweating from the summer heat, but he was smiling anyway. Tooth had to admit, Aimera was a beautiful spirit. Her pink hair was done up in a bun. Her blue eyes were staring into Jack's. Even her posture seemed to radiate greatness. Tooth didn't want to look at her any longer. She flew down next to North.

"How's it going, North?" she asked tentatively.  
North sighed "Jack doesn't really seem to need us. Those two have been ignoring us since the picnic started. Another glance back over to the two showed that they were giggling at some private joke. Tooth was glad she came late. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Suddenly Aimera got up, and dragged Jack along with her into the woods beyond them. None of the other guardians seemed to notice, except for Tooth.

"I-uh... I've got to be somewhere..."Tooth flew after the two love birds without any further explanation to the other guardians.

Jack and Aimera flew up to a tall tree in the middle of the forest, and sat on a sturdy branch overlooking the park. So romantic. Tooth gagged.

They didn't notice Tooth as she hid herself in the tree next to theirs. She could see them talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly Jack, blushing hard, took out an ice sculpture of a rose and handed it to Aimera. Jack said a few other words, while Aimera took the rose, one hand cupped over her mouth in surprise.

Then, the most horrible part happened. Aimera leaned in and _kissed_ Jack, on the mouth.

Aimera kissed Jack.

She kissed Jack.

Aimera

Kissed

Jack.

The tiny ray of light that kept Tooth alive had shattered. She had nothing to hold on to. Nothing.

Nothing.

At.

All.

Tooth flew home. She was sobbing before she even got within ten miles of her palace.


	5. Confused feelings

**I'm back! With another chapter!**

**You guys must be like, 'well it's about TIME you've gotten a new chapter up' and yes, it is. You must be thinking that in the time that I was gone, I was preparing several new chapters to put up the day after this one.**

**Ha, yeah, no.**

**Sorry guys, but I've been kinda lazy. I thought about doing Winter staff instead of this one, but I got on to the document, and I looked at where I had left off, and then remembered that I had written myself into a corner. So I'm like 'well, it wouldn't hurt to update JaC' **

**Please please pleaseeeeeee take a look at 'The winter staff'. I've decided I'm going to make the 'Autumn calling' epilogue story after all, whether you like it or not. I'd like people to read it too, so I've decided I'll put some JackxTooth back in too, 'cuz I know you guys wouldn't read it if it was just OCxOC. **

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter. I guess Tooth's ray of hope isn't shattered after all, even if she doesn't know it ;) Frostbite, finally, as promised.**

**sort of.**

_I wonder_ Jack thought _If she'll wake up anytime soon._

Aimera was sleeping on Jack's chest. They were still in the tree they had kissed in three hours ago. And Jack wanted to go home. He was sure the other guardians had.

Jack still loved Aimera. A lot. Nothing had changed in the past three hours after the kiss they shared. He just didn't know what would happen next. Probably more dates. Probably more romantic kisses. Probably nothing new. Had they been dating all along? He had started their relationship officially, but would anything change now? What would happen? Jack had no clue.

If anything, their first three hours of official dating had left him tired. Was this being the boyfriend, being the one who let the girl sleep on his chest for _three freaking hours_?! How long could this girl sleep? And would it go on like this? Jack wondered if when she woke up, he would have to escort her home, or just let her go off into the night. Should he kiss her awake, or should he kiss her when she woke up? Why where there so many options? Jack sighed, and wished this could be even a tad less complicated.

Aimera was probably going to be more difficult to date than any other girl. She was the spirit of LOVE, for god sakes. She probably knew a thousand ways to act romantic around boys, while Jack was still left behind wondering wether or not to buy her a single rose or an entire bunch of flowers. She had been dating, or at least witnessed dating for thousands of years. Jack was ignored for three hundred years, so he obviously hadn't been out dating much, and he back then he didn't think to watch other people's dates. That would have been helpful to him now, but he didn't, so it wasn't.

Jack tried to think back to when he was human. Had he been dating anyone back then? He closed his eyes and tried to think. The memories that his teeth held not only gave him a basic outline of his life, they had opened up the gap that held all the other memories of his life that were not held in the teeth. So now he knew his entire life, but it still required him to concentrate to find the ones he wanted.

Yes, he had been quite a flirt back in the day. His memories showed him teasing, blowing kisses, and waving to many of the girls who lived in the village. They, in return, would swoon or blush or wave shyly to him back. He must have been quite popular among the females of the village. Looking back some more, his memories showed that he had asked one or two girls out, but he never really stayed with them long enough to kiss them. None of them liked winter or fun or snowballs or anything like that. And in return, he was never really interested in makeup or fashion like those other girls. And they went their separate ways.

He remembered his sister asking "You must have kissed at least one of those girls! You haven't kissed one?"

And his reply "Sorry sis. Not one."

So his kiss with Aimera must have been his first real kiss, ever. Jack wondered if he was a horrible kisser. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was a good kisser. He wouldn't know. Aimera would. Aimera would care. Jack didn't really want to ask her. He had a feeling that Aimera wasn't really the type of girl that you asked that question to. It wasn't really romantic to ask your girlfriend if you gave her a bad kiss right after your first.

Jack wished that Aimera wasn't the type to care that much. He probably imagined that Tooth wouldn't care. Tooth wasn't that kind of girl. Tooth cared much more about who you where, and that was what he really liked about-

Wait, where did that thought come from? He was thinking about being a good kisser, and then suddenly Tooth had pushed her way into his mind. The funny thing was, Tooth did that very often. Not intentionally. But the way she flew, the way her head feathers glistened as she moved, the way she laughed at his jokes that made him feel like he was the funniest person in the world, that often caused him to stop and stare at her, for some reason.

Jack felt weird whenever he saw her. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it felt a lot like the first time he saw Aimera. But in some ways, it was different. When he saw Aimera for the first time, his heart went up to his throat, and he felt dizzy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, more like it. He didn't know what it was at first, but after learning that she was the spirit of love, he had come to associate that feeling with love.

With Tooth, it was different. When he saw her, he felt his heart beat faster, but she made him feel...oddly at peace. Content. Not sick to his stomach like Aimera. Perhaps this was normal. He didn't feel anything like this around other girls, though. Just Tooth and Aimera. So much the same and yet so different.

Jack wondered if he was in love with Tooth. Surely not, not while he was in a relationship with Aimera. That wasn't possible, was it? To be in love with two girls at the same time? Jack didn't know. He knew nothing about love. Nothing at all.

Jack mentally slapped his forehead again. He was doing it again. Tooth had wheezed her way into his thoughts again. He had to stop this. It was unfair to Aimera, who became his girlfriend first. Jack knew he probably didn't love Tooth. Maybe it was just one of those weird things that North called 'hormones'. He was over three hundred, but he had died as a teenager. Hormones was probably it.

Jack let Aimera relax against him again. He smiled down at her. She was his girlfriend. Not Tooth. Not any of those girls he had dated while he was a human.

Aimera was.

Jack closed his eyes, and rested his head against the giant trunk of the tree they were on.

Aimera was.

**OooooOOooOOOOOooo! **

**Next chapter I'm going to have an Aimera and Tooth scene :)**


	6. Just a Stupid Author's Note

**I got you, didn't I?**

**You guys probably thought I was posting a new chapter, and are very pissed off to find that it's just a stupid author's note :) I enjoy torturing people with their impatience.**

**Anyway, it's not anything terribly important, just a check in. Don't worry, I'm not quitting the story, I just wanted to post something. **

**Also, I'm kinda in a writers block situation. If anyone has any suggestions as to what will happen next in the story, please feel free to comment with your ideas! I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP**

**~XxBlack-SnowflakexX**


	7. Questions

**Hey guys! Real update this time!**

**Sorry it took so long. I was mourning the Ponds from ****_Doctor Who_**** when I should have been writing. I apologize for that, but I'm extremely P.O.'ed at Stephan Moffat for taking the Ponds away from the Doctor :'(**

**Anyway, here's the update :) enjoy!**

Naturally, North decided to throw a party to celebrate Jack and Aimera's relationship.

It was just the guardians and Aimera at the party, plus a few yetis that hovered around the table refilling drinks and serving platters of roasted duck and fried chicken. Under normal circumstances, Tooth would have been on her second helping of North's fried chicken, but right now, she didn't feel like eating anything.

Tooth kept her gaze down at her platter. She knew what she would see if she looked up at the others. She would see Jack, with his arm around Aimera, telling the same jokes that he had told Tooth before he met Aimera. And Aimera would giggle and kiss him on the nose. Tooth would give up her feathers to be in Aimera's place right now.

Across the table, Sandy gave Tooth a worried look. She looked horrible, just sitting there, having to endure the conversation between the boy she liked and his new girlfriend. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't think of any way to make her feel better, except for maybe giving her dreams about Jack. But he knew that it would only hurt her more when she woke up to the cold, hard reality. Plus, it would embarrass her more if she found out that someone else knew.

Sandy wondered if he should talk to Jack about Tooth, but quickly dismissed the thought. The boy was so in love with Aimera, it wouldn't do much good. Sandy sipped his eggnog and looked around at the party. It was probably better to leave this alone and see how everything turned out...

* * * *

The party had taken a turn when an elf jumped up onto the table and escaped the room with the last glass of eggnog. All the men at the table had chased the elf out of the dining room, leaving the Tooth and Aimera alone.

Togther.

In the same room.

Very awkward.

Tooth pretended she was fixing her napkin on the table and refused to look at Aimera.

Aimera studied Tooth for a while silently, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Aimera spoke, "You don't like me, do you?"

Tooth didn't reply.

She opened her mouth again, "But you like Jack."

Tooth looked up at Aimera for the first time, and took note that she didn't look as bright and cheerful as she did when she was with Jack

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." Aimera persisted "It's all over your aura. And the way you look at him makes it obvious."

Tooth scowled at Aimera. She really hated this girl now.

"I have a question for you," Tooth began,

Aimera narrowed her eyes.

Tooth took a deep breath "Did you make Jack fall in love with you? Did you tell cupid to shoot him?"

"No."

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Like I'd believe you."

"You know I'm telling the truth. You just don't want to let him go."

Tooth wanted to throw her plate at Aimera and scream. She wanted to fly away from everything and just cry. But she held herself together

"Do you even love him back!?" Tooth demanded "Do you even care about him?

"Of course I do." But Tooth saw something in Aimera's eyes as she said that. Something that resembled guilt. Tooth didn't get a chance to study it, though, because Aimera disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

The conversation was over.


End file.
